The Little Red Riding Hood
by LilCrimson
Summary: This is a story that I'm making based off of the fairy tale of Little Red Riding Hood. For now it will be rated K for mild violence but it may be raised to T later on. Reviews both good and bad are accepted and wanted :


This is a story that I have had in my head for year, but I never knew how to start it out. Names in the story are subject to change, seeing as how I couldn't think of any at the time of writing. I do realize that I left out a part of the story being told by the Grandmother where the story's grandmother gets eaten, but I will add that in later. I hope you enjoy what I have written and look forward to more. :)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There is a story passed down in a small village near the woods of a small girl and a wolf. As the story tells, this little girl was known as Little Red Riding Hood for the red hooded cape that she always wore. She was walking through the forest on her way to her grandmother's house with a small basket with a white cloth covering soft bread and cheese. Her grandmother's house was deep in the forest, and there were many creatures, both friendly and sly, along the path.

"Along the way, Red came upon a wolf sitting on a rock that marked a fork in the path she was on. He was large and gray with big yellow eyes, and he sniffed the air in the direction of Red, smelling the bread and the cheese.

"'Hello there, Little Red." he said as she approached him.

"'Why, hello there Mr. Wolf," she said with a large, innocent grin. The wolf hopped down from the rock and stood next to Red.

"'What are you doing so far in these woods, Little Red? I smell something delicious in that little basket of yours."

"'I'm going to my grandmother's house to give her this bread and cheese! My mother said that she needs it. Mother told me that she's very sick and needs plenty to eat in order to get well." Red said innocently.

"'Oh, I see! How very kind of you," said the wolf with enthusiasm. "I know these woods very well, and I know of a way that you could go so that you will get there faster." He motioned one of his large paws towards a sun speckled path with flowers poking out of the dirt. "You could even pick some flowers on your way."

"'Oh, that you so much Mr. Wolf!" and away went Red, frolicking to the less traveled, sun speckled path.

"'You are very welcome, Little Red," said the wolf quietly with a mischievous grin, and he spun around and went along the other path: darker and unknown to Red, the shorter path.

"Red went along, happily picking the small flowers along the path, keeping her grandmother in mind. The sun gave the woods around her a very enchanted look and she would often to stop and stare into it. The birds and other animals whispered around her nervously."

My grandmother stopped then to cough. I quickly went to her side and handed her a cup of water. My younger siblings that were sitting on the floor in front of her shifted with unease.

"Thank you, dear." she said, her voice raspy.

"Would you like me to continue with the story?" I had heard this story many times before and knew it like the back of my hand.

"No, no. It's fine. Now let's see... where were we?"

"The birds were whispering." replied my little brother, Hansel. His sandy brown hair framed his attentive face.

"Ah yes. The woodland creatures were hopping about Red, whispering nervously. They were saying "oh, I hope that sly wolf did not fool her. That poor old woman is horribly ill." Little Red did not hear their whispers, and she continued happily down the path. Soon, her grandmother's little cottage came into view. When she came up to it, she put the small bouquet of wild flowers in one hand and lightly knocked on the door with the other.

"'Come in, sweet heart," came a reply from the inside. Red opened the door to find that the curtains were drawn. She looked to where her grandmother's bed was, and saw a figure laying in it and assumed that it was her grandmother.

"Grandmother, your voice sounds awful! You really must be very sick." said Red

"Yes, I am very sick," the wolf forced a cough. "Now, come here child, what have you brought me?" Red went to her grandmother's side and set the flowers by her bed.

"I picked you some flowers!" Red then looked up at her grandmother. "Goodness, grandmother, I never noticed, but what large arms you have!"

"All the better to hug you with, my dear."

"And, grandmother, your legs are so large as well!"

"All the better to run with," replied the wolf. Red then looked at what she thought to be her grandmother's face. She became frightened at what she saw.

"Grandmother... what large eyes you have." she said.

"All the better the see you with, child."

"And Grandmother, such large teeth you have!"

"All the better to eat you with!" and the wolf attacked Little Red, she screamed out, and the wolf then swallowed her whole."

My little siblings gasped and looked as if they were about to cry.

"Don't worry that's not the end." I told them.

"Would you like to finish the story, my Little Red?" my grandmother asked.

"Yes, I would love to!" I replied with a smile. "After the wolf ate Little Red he became very tired and fell asleep. He snored very loudly. There just happened to be a hunter walking through the woods that day, and he thought to himself "how can a creature snore so loudly?" and he went to the grandmother's cottage. When he arrived, he knew that something was wrong so he went inside only to see the wolf asleep on the bed. He knew these woods well, for he hunted in them often. When he saw the wolf rather than the old woman laying in the bed, he knew what had occurred. So, he took out a knife and cut out Little Red and her grandmother. Then he filled the wolf's belly with stones and thew him into a river so that he would never be seen again."

"That silly old wolf," said Hansel.

"You must be careful of wolves in this forest Hansel, and that goes for you as well Gretel." My little sister nodded in reply. She was the twin of Hansel, with the same sandy brown hair and freckled face, only she was much more quiet.


End file.
